Internet
|inhabitants = Yesss, KnowsMore, Shank, Spamley, Double Dan, Gord, Maybe, Disney Princesses, Netizens |visitors = Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, net users}} The Internet is the physical world within the real-life internet that Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz travel to in the 2018 film Ralph Breaks the Internet. Background The Internet is a massive digital metropolis, functioning much like New York City, Los Angeles or London. Each building and stand in the digital city-like world is a website. They are divided into various districts that share a common element such as social media, shopping and financial. Because the Internet is virtual, the buildings' interiors are not limited to their exterior's size: every building contains its own virtual world. Like the real-life web, the Internet is always growing, so some buildings are under construction to represent new websites. The inhabitants of the Internet are divided into two groups: the "netizens" and the "net users". The netizens are the permanent residents of the Internet and analog to the video game characters of Game Central Station — digital personifications of the Internet's functions, websites, and apps, powering their respective expanse, including the setting and the avatar characters of the online games, like Slaughter Race. The block-headed net users are avatars of the real-life people using the Internet daily, serving as the consumer populace of the metropolis. The netizens fulfill the actions that net users must perform when surfing the internet. Some of these websites' Internet representations are puns and pastiches of themselves; for instance, the Twitter hub is three trees that is home to "Twitter" birds that "chirp" out tweets, while eBay is an auctioning convention and Oh My Disney resembles a D23 expo. As for the Dark Net, it resembles a dark alleyway. Places of Interest *'The Hub': The metaphorical entrance of the Internet. It is where net users and avatars arrive after traveling from their own Wi-Fi routers. *'BuzzzTube': A video-sharing website powered by the algorithm Yesss. *' ': An online bargain site that takes the form of an auctioning convention. *'Oh My Disney': An expo-like website inhabited by netizen versions of characters from Disney Animation, Lucasfilm, Pixar, Marvel, The Muppets, and many more. It is a popular tourist destination for net users. Hotels for visiting guests surround the site. *'The Searchbar': A search engine that is powered by KnowsMore. *'Pancake Milkshake': A mobile game starring a pancake-eating bunny named Fun Bun and a milkshake-drinking kitten named Puddles. *'Slaughter Race': An online racing game known for being dangerous and intense. Its NPC characters consist of Shank and her crew. *' ': A grungy, seedy place located in the depths below the Internet. It is where websites end up once they become defunct. A number of shady characters reside here, such as Double Dan. Access is limited. Other websites *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'24h Photoshop' *'Rise & Shine Inn' *'La Casita Inn' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Gallery Concept art Matthias Lechner - Internet Surface concept art (Ralph Breaks the Internet).jpg OhMyDisney RalphBreaksTheInternet BehindTheScenes 04.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Dark Web concept.jpg Wreck it Ralph 2 first look.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Internet concept 10.jpg Internet concept.jpg Screenshots Ralph Breaks The Internet 10.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 12.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 13.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 19.jpg|Ebay Ralph Breaks The Internet 20.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet Amazon.png|Amazon Ralph Breaks The Internet 39.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 40.jpg|Twitter Ralph Breaks The Internet 41.jpg|Snapchat Ralph Breaks The Internet 42.jpg|Carvana, Myspace, Facebook, Social Media, YouTube Ralph Breaks The Internet 43.jpg|Google, IMDb Ralph Breaks The Internet 44.jpg|The Searchbar Ralph Breaks The Internet 47.jpg|Oh My Disney Ralph Breaks the Internet 73.jpg|Slaughter Race Ralph Breaks the Internet 126.jpg|The Dark Net RBTI Japanese Trailer 5.jpg BuzzzTube.jpeg|BuzzzTube Games Ba-the internet.png Trivia *The term "netizen" is a portmanteau of "net" and "citizen". *Early in development, the idea of using the actual brands of websites was initially rejected and was to be replaced with wordplay on the brands, but to make the Internet authentic and relatable, the idea was approved. The names were also available for use without having to ask for permission due to copyrights. *The time spent for users traveling between buildings is represented as the time that is spent loading websites on the computer. As a nod to this, there is a clock in the Internet represented with a loading wheel. *The inspiration for the netizens' design was "a retro look that feels modern". Character designer Cory Loftis likened the concept to the Instagram filter that gives photos the appearance of a 1970s Polaroid. *Net users were inspired by the app icons found in iPhone. Though they share similar physiques and boxy heads, net users resemble their real-life counterparts. For example, the net user belonging to Mr. Litwak dons its counterpart's referee ensemble, large glasses, and grey hair. **Net users have very mechanical animation. This was purposefully done to give net users the appearance of being controlled by a joystick or a mouse. **If a net user is maimed or destroyed, it reverts into binary digits and temporarily severs the person's connection to the Internet. *The birds that flock about Twitter were inspired by pigeons seen in a city. References Category:Wreck-It Ralph locations Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms